


Backseat Lovers

by m7storyteller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing like a little bit of lovin' in the backseat... Written for Porn Battle 15: The Ides of Porn. Prompts: backseat, nudge, secret, sneaking,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Lovers

"Ow.", Melissa half laughed, half whined as she reached a hand up to her head to check where she had accidentally bumped into the roof of the car. She gently rubbed the spot, checking for any lumps or bumps while looking at him with a pained expression, "We've got to stop meeting like this."  
  
"We will.", John nodded his head, "As soon as we figure out how to tell the boys."  
  
She sighed, as she looped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair, "Do we have to?"  
  
"If you want to stop sneaking out at night to meet me, then yes, we do. Can't say I wouldn't mind doing this in an actual bed.", he said, as he cupped one of her bare breasts in his hands, brushing his thumb over the nipple. He smiled when he heard the soft noise she made as she arched into his hand, as he caught it between his thumb and forefinger, tugging gently.  
  
"It would make it easier for me to get to you.", he released her nipple and slid his hand down her stomach and between her legs, touching her clit with the tip of his finger, "All of you."  
  
Melissa shuddered as he moved his hand away and unzipped his jeans, doing his best to struggle out of them, gasping with every brush of his fingers against her bare skin. Grabbing his shoulders, Melissa lifted herself up enough so that he could free himself from his jeans, moaning when she felt the tip of his cock nudging against her pussy, hard and thick. Taking him in her hand, she stroked him from base to tip and back again, before guiding him inside. They both moaned as she settled fully down on top him, before she began to move, riding him like she had done many times before. John watched as Melissa moved, his hands sliding up from her waist to cup her breasts. He squeezed them gently, rubbing the palms of his hands over her tight nipples, making her moan as he leaned forward and covered one with his mouth while the hand that was covering it slipped back down between her legs, his fingers moving in on her clit.  
  
She rode him, moving up and down over his cock, squeezing him with every downward stroke of her body as he played with her clit. The feeling of his tongue and teeth on her nipples and his fingers on her clit soon became too much for Melissa as she rode John hard and fast, until she came, crying out his name. John took her hips in his hands and ground her down and over him until his cock surge inside of her, forcing him over the edge.  
  
Soon after, wrapped in his arms and still quivering around his cock, Melissa nuzzled into the side of his neck, "Tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow.", he agrees, kissing her forehead, "Will be just fine."  
  
But for now they were content being backseat lovers.


End file.
